Reactions
by Cat catches Bird
Summary: [Oneshot, humorous] Kagome won't be able to return to the Feudal Era because of some, er... reactions...


Reactions

Cat catches Bird

It was just another wonderful, clear, bright day in the Feudal Era in Ancient Japan as a group of five walked through the thick expanse of trees known as InuYasha's Forest. While the others seemed just happy to bask in the rareness of a perfect day, the one in bright red – who seemed to enjoy hopping from tree to tree after his friends – held an aura of pure bitterness.

Was it the fact that the sun was shining?

That the birds were singing?

That everyone seemed to be enjoying their day?

"InuYasha, why don't you go check up on Kagome? She's been acting strangely lately for the past few months, and her sneezing fits are becoming more and more frequent. Maybe you could get her to explain."

No, it was that Kagome had taken another day off in her own time.

It was true that the young miko was getting more and more sick. First it had just started off with the red, watery eyes that would make one think that she had just been crying. Then came the sneezing fits, where she would have to take medicine from a bottle, taking five minute breaks out of their shard hunting day as much as fifteen times a day.

Then there were the frequent times where she went back to her home in the future. It appeared that Kagome was spending more and more time at her home, and less and less time in the Feudal Era, where she was supposed to be. Well, according to InuYasha, that is.

But he let her go home, since it was never more than two days. Besides, she had been slowing up the whole group with the breaks she took, which happened more and more often every day. They wanted to spend time shard hunting, not walking around aimlessly with a stuffy-nosed miko who was too focused on trying not to sneeze than to locate shards!

Maybe the more time she had at home, the better she would get.

"Fine. It's about time that wench gets back; we have shards to find!" The hanyou claimed, jumping ahead of the taijiya, monk, neko, and kitsune towards and ancient well.

They sighed and followed after him, only at a slower pace.

**Cat**

Jumping out of the well and into a roofed shed that held the well, InuYasha stepped out and into the future. The putrid smell of humans and gasoline assaulted him, and he wrinkled his nose in a childish way. Hopping up into the tree by her bedside window, he watched for any sign of Kagome or her family.

**catches**

"Mama, I'm done!" Kagome's voice called through the house, echoing in each room. Her mother stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, to observe Kagome's work.

"It's wonderful, Kagome! But you're a mess. Let me get a bath started for you as you clean up." Kagome nodded, taking the materials it had taken for her to finish her art project and putting them back in a large bin. Storing the bin in the closet and wiping off her skirt, she walked towards the bathroom where her mother had started a bath for her.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped tentatively into the steaming bath, sighing as she felt the warm water rush over her body. Kagome spread out, relishing the fact that there was warm water, any time she wanted here, instead of having to waste time in finding a hot spring. There were barely any, and she only rarely got a bath once a week when she was in the Feudal Era!

She spent her time relaxing and pondering how to break the big news – the secret she had kept for over two months – to InuYasha. It would be hardest on him. After a half hour of that, she stepped back out of the tub, dried herself off, and wrapped a towel around her body. First letting the water run down the drain, Kagome traveled back into her room to get settled into some pajamas.

Only to scream and pull the towel more tightly over herself as she saw one dog-eared boy sitting at her window and staring in. They stared at each other for a moment, before InuYasha timidly tapped on the windowpane. A blush rose on both of their faces as Kagome opened the latch of the window and let him in.

"What are you doing here, InuYasha?" Kagome questioned, while looking around desperately for her medicine. She was on the verge of another sneeze attack.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" He countered, crossing his arms over his chest as his blush faded in aggravation.

"AACHOO! What do you mean what am I doing here? I LIVE HERE!" She yelled, wiping her nose on a tissue.

"You're supposed to be in the Feudal Era with us, finding jewel shards! But no, you just had to go home, didn't you!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I actually want to spend time with my family!" Although, no one could really blame him. No one but Rin, Jaken, and some crazy fan girls really wanted to spend time around all the remained of InuYasha's family, Sesshomaru.

As she rambled on and lectured him about how she really needed some time to go home every so often, InuYasha watched as her hand kept caressing her stomach. Maybe it was really just the towel, but did her stomach look a bit larger than it normally did? And come to think of it, she was a bit slower than usual, and had been eating more. Maybe for two people…

"…and then there's the one time when you –"

"Are you PREGNANT!" he cut her off mid-sentence.

They weren't ready for that!

They were both just kids!

Hell, they hadn't ever even done anything!

Was she interacting with someone behind his back?

"WHAT!" by the infuriated look on her face, he guessed that his assumptions were incorrect.

"Eh… just joking?" He tried, and Kagome let it go. After all, he was probably going to overreact when she told him…

"Whatever." She said, looking anywhere but his eyes. "InuYasha… there's something I need to say…"

"Spit it out, wench."

"InuYasha… I won't be coming back to the Feudal Era for a long time…"

"WHAT!"

**Bird**

Jumping out of the side of the well, InuYasha prepared to face his friends. They looked at him expectantly, and then down the well, where they hoped to see Kagome waiting with her large yellow bag.

Shippou was the first to acknowledge the fact that Kagome hadn't come back with him.

"You meanie! You probably scared her off with your mean words! You're always so mean to her, and that's why she goes home so much, because you're mean! Oooh that's why no one likes you!" InuYasha growled and bopped him on the head before throwing him across the clearing. He landed in a high-up branch of a tree with a muffled cry.

"InuYasha, was that really necessary?" Miroku asked, trying to calm down the fuming hanyou.

"Yes." He replied stubbornly.

"Of course… but as Shippou had tried to state, where is Kagome? I too would like to know the answer to that."

"Kagome… is having some trouble…"

"What kind of trouble? Can we help?" Sango questioned worriedly, sincere care in her eyes. She didn't want her best friend to have to go through something that could be easily solved! Was InuYasha mean to her again? Or was it the time of the month? Or was it the secret she hadn't told anyone – even Sango herself?

"She won't be coming back to the here for a long time, she says…"

"Do tell why, InuYasha." Miroku said in his calm voice.

"She… has developed an allergic reaction to… to…"

"To what?"

"…Dogs…"

It seemed like the whole country of Japan was silent for a moment, before Sango and Miroku burst into hysterical laughter that could be heard miles around.

A thought struck Kagome as odd as she thought back to the time she had talked to InuYasha earlier. Her mind wondered over the spot where he accused her of being pregnant, before she giggled. Suddenly she stopped.

"Was he implying that I'm FAT?" She cried, and burst into more rambling that started off as "When I get my hands on the mangy mutt……!"

**Cat catches Bird**

Um… I hoped you liked it! Personally, I enjoyed writing this, even if it was a bit short for my normal standards. It's actually true that after spending a large amount of time with something, you can develop allergic reactions to it. It happened to my mom and my dog!

Never fear, though, my faithful online friends! We now have a hypoallergenic puppy!

Okay, please review, and no flames!

Love, Cat.


End file.
